What Happens In London
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Robert misses having Thomas as his valet so he when he takes a trip to London he brings Thomas along. Slash. Crackfic. Twoshot. AU from 3.08.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens In London...**

**Summary: Robert misses having Thomas as his valet so he when he takes a trip to London he brings Thomas along. Slash. Crack. Twoshot. AU from 3.08.**

"There you are My Lord, all ready."

"Thank-you Bates," Robert replies. With Bates back as his valet, everything is as it should be but still, something feels amiss. Robert pushes this thought away and heads downstairs for dinner. The shake-up downstairs is evident when Robert enters the dining room. There's James looking fine, even if a little too pleased with himself, in his first footman livery. Carson is here as always but with him is Barrow, in his position as under-butler. Robert is surprisingly relived to see him here in his new role.

Dinner is pleasantly relaxed, it finally feels as though everyone is happy and doing what they should be doing. Sybil's absence is the only dampener, but now that Tom has decided to stay on in the house, Robert will have his granddaughter close and that's a comfort. Of course in the last year Robert's had to reassess much of how he views the world and, for lack of a better phrase, sacrifice many of his principles. Now that everyone and everything is sorted and thankfully with no dramas to contend with, Robert is perhaps not quite as focused on the dinner conversation as he should be. Through no conscious effort on his part his thoughts keep wandering back to Barrow. He wonders if Barrow is happy in his new position and strangely it's not concern for the running of the house that's making him think this way. It's as though he actually wants to know, for Barrow's sake. Robert resolves to ask him when dinner concludes.

The ladies make their way to the drawing room and Matthew and Tom retire to the library, Robert promises to join them shortly.

"May I have a word Barrow?"

"Certainly My Lord," Barrow answers.

"How are you finding your new appointment suits you Mr Barrow?" Robert asks, hoping his question doesn't sound too out of place. Barrow looks at him consideringly before replying.

"Very well My Lord."

"I'm glad to hear it," Robert says, and he means it, even if he is slightly disappointed.

xxx

Robert has some business to attend to in London. He'll be gone for a few days and will need to take a valet with him. He's reluctant to take Bates away from his wife as they are still setting up their home. At least that's what he tells himself. Maybe Barrow would be a better choice, Robert's sure Carson will manage a few days without him.

"Bates, I thought to leave you here when I go to London. I don't wish to trouble you with leaving Mrs Bates alone at the moment."

"It's no trouble My Lord."

"No I suppose not. But I thought Barrow might be a better choice for it."

"Very well My Lord."

"Will you send him up when we're done here."

"Certainly My Lord."

They finish the task of dressing Robert for the day and Bates takes his leave. Robert's mind wanders back to his days at Eton, it seems like a lifetime ago he was there. At school he'd done things he's never done since and all this talk of _it_ in the past weeks has brought the memories back. The door opens and Barrow enters the room.

"Ah Barrow, I wonder if you might accompany me to London as my valet for a few days? I know it would be a step down for you but I don't wish to part Mr & Mrs Bates so soon after his release."

"It would be an honour My Lord."

"Good. Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow."

xxx

"That's all for tonight Barrow."

"Very good My Lord," Barrow says turning to take his leave but now Robert doesn't want him to go.

"Would you care to join me for a drink?" he asks to prevent Barrow leaving. Barrow turns and looks at him with uncertainty.

"I'm not sure it would be proper My Lord."

"Nonsense," Robert replies, "come, sit down." Barrow looks at him consideringly and eventually an almost-smile forms on his face. He comes and takes a seat and Robert pours him a scotch. "I want to ask you about something Thomas. May I call you Thomas now you're off duty?" Thomas is taken aback by the question.

"If you wish My Lord," Thomas manages to answer. It's unfair of Robert to put Thomas in this position but he wants to be more familiar with the other man.

"Good. And you'll call me Robert for tonight."

"I couldn't My Lord."

"Of course you can. For now we're just two men sharing a drink." Thomas considers this for a long moment and eventually nods in reply, but he still doesn't look entirely comfortable with it.

"Where did you learn to play cricket? You're very good at it," Robert says. He's always admired a man who could play cricket well. And Thomas is by far the best player on the house team, probably the village as well.

"Thank-you My-...Robert," Thomas answers, correcting himself when Robert gives him a disapproving look. "My father taught me as a boy. A lot of the boys where I grew up played. It meant we got lots of practice."

"I'm sure," Robert replies looking Thomas in the eye. They really are remarkably blue. "Tell me Thomas, are you sure you're happy in your new position as under-butler?" Robert asks, secretly hoping that Thomas misses being his valet.

"Yes. And I want to thank you for your help the day of the cricket match and for allowing me to stay after….well after everything," Thomas says and Robert is touched by Thomas' gratitude.

"Don't even think on it. I'm glad you're still on the staff. Your preferences have nothing to do with the quality of your work." This comment takes Thomas by surprise.

"You're not uncomfortable with me as your valet?"

"On the contrary. Truth be told it's why I brought you along on this trip."

"My Lord?"

"Robert," Robert corrects.

"Robert?"

"I'm not quite the innocent you may think I am," Robert says with a twinkle in his eye. Now he's really got Thomas' attention.


	2. Chapter 2

With those words and that look Thomas' suspicions are confirmed. He had an inkling this is where they were heading but hadn't dared let himself hope. Until now. This is an opportunity that Thomas is not going to let go begging. It's been such a long time since anyone's been interested in him, he needs this. But if Thomas doesn't act now he's going to overthink this and second guess himself. The incident with Jimmy is far from a distant memory. Thomas fixes his gaze on the man in front of him. Don't think, just feel, he tells himself. Thomas stands and moves to close the distance between them. Robert rises to meet his advance; upstairs and downstairs completely attuned. Thomas reaches up and rests his hand on the other man's face before sliding his hand behind his neck. There can be absolutely no misunderstanding his intentions now. But that niggling doubt still lingers, Goddamn Jimmy. Thomas is not accustomed to being quite so unsure of himself. One last chance. He'll give His Lordship one more chance to stop this and Thomas promises himself he'll commit to this completely if His Lordship really wants it.

"You're sure?" Thomas asks, barely above a whisper, their lips just inches apart. It's not words that answer his question, but His Lordships mouth crushing against his own. It's been so long, Thomas could cry with relief at the feel of willing lips on his own. He answers the demanding kiss with the eagerness of release from long-suffered denial.

xxx

Somehow they make it to the bedroom and Thomas has never found his valet duties for His Lordship more appealing. Between kisses he manages remove the other man's coat, vest and shirt rather swiftly. Thomas can't help but smile at the difficulty His Lordship is having with returning the favour. Aristocrats; what would they do without their servants? Thomas doesn't bother with removing his own clothes beyond his coat and shirt. He can do the one thing he really wants to do with his clothes on. Thomas pushes the other man back so he falls onto the bed and climbs on top of him, barely breaking their kiss.

xxx

It feels so good to be with someone who wants this as much as he does. For the first time in a long time Robert is able to let go and take as much from this experience as he wishes. He doesn't have to be controlled or proper, it's exhilarating. The desperate way Thomas kisses him is intoxicating. They roll over, Robert taking full advantage of the fact that he doesn't need to be gentle or restrained.

xxx

Thomas can hardly think through the pleasure of a heavy body pressing him into the mattress but somehow he finds the will to push His Lordship off so he can set about the task of undoing the other man's trousers. Thomas feels the tension rise and hears His Lordship's breath quicken in anticipation. Thomas finishes undoing the clothing separating him from his goal and the His Lordship is released. Thomas cannot contain himself at the sight. He shoves His Lordship down and lowers his head to satisfy the throbbing phallus of its need for attention. If anyone ever asked him what men have that women don't, this certainly would be a big part of it. Thomas uses all the pleasure-giving skill his mouth possesses. His Lordship is thrillingly powerless against him and Thomas certainly is enjoying this shift in their balance of power. Thomas uses his lips, teeth and tongue to bring His Lordship to the brink and makes sure he doesn't pull away when his climax is reached. Thomas swallows with satisfaction; this is something no one can take away from him now.

xxx

Thomas is sitting on the edge of the bed, smoking a cigarette. He knows he should go before he outstays his welcome but he can't bring himself to leave. He can barely remember the last time he spent the night with a warm body beside him, but he knows it's much better than sleeping alone. Thomas can't let this opportunity pass him by. He takes one last drag from the smoke before crushing it out.

"Would you mind very much if I stayed?" Thomas asks forlornly. He knows he's most likely in for disappointment, he just wants this so much he had to ask.

"Not at all," His Lordship replies. Thomas turns and looks at the other man who is lying behind him on the bed, his face aglow with satisfaction.

"You're sure?" Thomas asks. His Lordship smiles lazily up at Thomas.

"You don't have to keep asking that you know. I wouldn't have brought you along on this trip if I didn't want you here," His Lordships says while reaching out and stroking Thomas' back. The feather light touch of His Lordships fingers through Thomas' singlet makes this more intimate somehow.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Just what? That Thomas knows he isn't good enough. That all his confidence is gone. That he doesn't deserve this. That he knows his place, which isn't in His Lordships bed. But Thomas can't say any of that. "...I want to please you."

"I think we're a little past pleased," His Lordship chuckles. Thomas allows himself to smile along with His Lordship, maybe this won't end in regret. "So you'd better come here," His Lordship says patting the empty space beside him. Thomas accepts the invitation, curling up beside the other man.

"Thank-you," Thomas says softly, trying to put into that one word how much this means to him.

"I'm quite sure I'm the one who needs to do the thanking," His Lordship replies. "I'm glad I went into to bat for you, so to speak, on the day of the cricket match. I haven't been quite so satisfied since I can't remember when." With that comment His Lordship slips into sleep leaving Thomas awake by himself but certainly, and thankfully, not alone.

xxx

When Thomas wakes it takes him a moment to realise last night hadn't been a dream. In his enjoyment however, he hasn't forgotten his position, so he frees himself from the other man's embrace and heads to his own room to ready himself for the day. Through the whole process of washing, dressing and packing up Thomas has to remind himself not to let his imagination run away with him. This is all it can ever be, there is no way they can risk carrying this on back at Downton and that's assuming that His Lordship would even want to, which is doubtful. Eventually it's time to confront His Lordship because, let's face it, the man isn't going to dress himself. Despite himself, Thomas' heart is hammering in his chest as he walks into His Lordship's room.

"Ah Barrow, the train leaves at a quarter past ten," His Lordship says and there it is. It's over.

"Yes My Lord," Thomas nods before setting about his duties. The line has been re-established and Thomas makes no attempt to cross it. He knows he's lucky to have gotten as far as he did.

xxx

"I'm sure you'll be discrete about this," His Lordship says once they are settled on the train on the way back to Downton. It's exactly what Thomas expected, but that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt.

"Of course," Thomas says, trying and failing to hide his disappointment.

"Don't worry," His Lordship tells him, reaching across and patting his knee reassuringly. "I'm sure my business will call me back to London quite frequently. Especially when Mr Bates is unavailable to travel."


End file.
